The present invention relates to a switching device for actuating an electrical drive motor of a working tool, for example, a vacuum cleaner. The switching device includes a microswitch with a switching pin for switching the microswitch on and off and an actuating element for actuating the switching pin.
Microswitches provided with a switching pin for operating an electrical drive motor of a working tool, for example, a household appliance like a vacuum cleaner, are known. With their help power to the drive motor can be supplied, respectively, interrupted. The switching pin can be switched on and off by an actuating element which protrudes through the casing of the appliance toward the exterior and can be actuated by the operator. Such microswitches are robust and can be manufactured easily; however, they are not able to carry out other operations than the switching on and off function. In particular, it is not possible with these microswitches to prevent, while the motor is running, the operator from reaching into the working tool into rotating members which is dangerous to the operating person, without providing additional safety measures.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to suggest a microswitch with which an actuating of the drive motor in a dangerous situation can be securely prevented.